Time to make you mine
by nona-lovato
Summary: Shane is in love with Mitchie but Mitchie is Dating his brother -Nate. What happens when Mitchie breaks up with Nate ? Will Shane finally get a chance with the girl of his dreams ? What will happen when Mitchie get in a car accident ? will it bring them closer ? will Mitchie realize who really loves her because of it ? one way to find out ;) R&R. Adopted From : BubbleMania.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! _**

**_How are you ? _**

**_So I think that by now you all know that I'm starting a new story -this one- But its not really mine originally ...its an adopted Story. _**

**_here's the real one s/8270118/1/Time-to-make-you-mine _**

**_Anyways I hope you like it as much as you like Starstruck -my other story- _**

**_Summary : Shane is in love with Mitchie but Mitchie is Dating his brother -Nate. What happens when Mitchie breaks up with Nate ? Will Shane finally get a chance with the girl of his dreams ? What will happen when Mitchie get in a car accident ? will it bring them closer ? will Mitchie realize who really loves her because of it ? one way to find out ;) R&R _**

**_DISCLAIMER : I don't own Camp rock or the original version of this story , I only own my version. I don't own the characters as well..._**

* * *

**_Shane's POV_**

_Did you ever feel like the only thing that you really , REALLY want will NEVER be yours ? _

_I did. That thing for me was under the name of 'Mitchie Torres' Aka the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and probably will ever see. Mitchie Torres is the definition of perfection to me , Even though I know that no body's Perfect but Mitchie Makes you feel that she's perfect. She has the perfect chocolate Brown eyes that can make you go weak in the knees just by staring into them. Her almost Pin straight Brown hair. Her perfect Body that's curvy in all the right places. Her voice , the voice of an angel. When she Sings , its like you're in heaven or something. You can feel what she felt while writing the song just by looking into her heart melting eyes. She has the ability to make you laugh even if you're miserable and hopeless , she gives you happiness and hope again. And let's not forget her smile , her smile can light up the whole world. Her laugh brightens the whole place and can make you go from sad , miserable , hopeless mood into happy mood. She's really down to earth as well..._

_You're all probably wondering the reason why she'll never be mine , Well that would be a reason under the name of 'Nate Grey' My younger Brother Aka Mitchie's boyfriend. _

_What no one knew is that Nate was only Dating her for two reasons , one : he was dared to date her -and being the Asshole he is , he agreed. Two : Because she was Hot and every guy's dream girl. I tried to tell Mitchie many times , but every time I see how happy she is with Nate ...I just back down. _

_Also what she doesn't know is that Nate has a second girlfriend who he likes. Her Name's Caitlyn. She's a nice girl. If you ask for my opinion I think that a Naitlyn is sooooooo much better than a Nitchie , If you know what I mean. _

_I better describe myself a little. My name's Shane Grey , I'm 20 years old. Mitchie is 19 and so is Nate. I have 3 brothers , Nate , Jason and Frankie. Jason is 27 and he's married to a nice girl named Danielle. They both have a 3 years old little girl who's Named Annabelle. She's a little sweetheart. I have my own apartment but I stay with my parents literally all day. When I'm not working or on tour of course. Oh and Me and Jason and Nate have a band called connect 3. But at the moment , we went solo. My first album 'Fast life' came out two weeks ago and is doing really well. Mitchie is also a well known singer. Her newest album 'here we go again' came out a week ago and is doing really really well._

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my parents' living room. Mitchie was sitting Indian style on the live seat in front of me with her iPad in her hands. From where I was sitting I had a really good view of her chest. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her chest.

"STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" she exclaimed throwing a rolled up newspaper that was beside her at me and it hit my chest.

"you didn't have to throw it at me , you know?"

"Yeah, I did" she stated as a matter of fact.

''why?"

"because you were staring at my chest .."

"Was not"

"was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"HAAAAAAA you were" she exclaimed smirking. I can't believe I fell for that trick again. Stupid me.

"I hate you" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I love you too Shane" she said sticking her tongue out at me. I smiled at her and went to her seat and started tickling her feet. "SHANE" she shouted laughing. I then moved to her sides and started tickling them. "Shaaaaa...ne...STOPPPPP." she said through fits of laughter. I finally stopped and she was out of breath. When I looked down at her , she had her eyes closed and when she opened them she was staring right at mine. My eyes travelled down to her lips and hers did too.

"Ehhm" a voice said. Nate.

I got up and stood there awkwardly. Mitchie got up as well fixing her shirt.

"Nate" she went to him and pecked his lips. "your brother is a meanie" she told him pouting.

"tell me about it." he said

"so ...where are you going?" she asked.

"out. " Nate stated simply.

"Where?" Mitchie pressed.

"I'm taking Caitlyn on a date, happy?" he told her.

"w-what?" Mitchie stuttered. "You can't take her on a date , if I'm your girlfriend."

"watch me" he said coldly.

"you know what...We're over... I don't date assholes" she said.

"aha. And I don't date bitches" he smirked and walked out of the house.

Mitchie sat down on the couch with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not a bitch, right Shane?"she asked me.

"Of course not Mitch. You're anything but a bitch" I told her hugging her close to my chest and that was the moment she broke down crying.

Could it finally be my chance ?

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter Guys!

Please review :)

You can follow me on my twitter account ( HanonaHosam )


	2. Chapter 2 : She has to be okay

_**Hope you guys like the chapter :) R&R **_

* * *

**_Previously in Time to make you mine.._**

Mitchie sat down on the couch with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm not a bitch, right Shane?"she asked me.

"Of course not Mitch. You're anything but a bitch" I told her hugging her close to my chest and that was the moment she broke down crying.

Could it finally be my chance ?

* * *

_**Present Story time ...**_

_**Mitchie's POV..**_

_I can't believe what just happened , Nate is dating another girl ? other than Me? _

_I thought that he was only dating me , I mean that what normal people do , right? _

_I guess I thought wrong. Nate is a Jerk , an asshole , a douchebag , a player and a badass. _

_"Shane?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug. He's been Hugging me for the past hour and half as I cry/sobbed. I kinda felt safe in his arms. Like no one can hurt me as long as I'm in his arms... _

_"Yes Mitch?" He anwered smiling slightly because I finally spoke. _

_"Did...Did you know that...That Nate was Dating Caitlyn? Was that what you were always trying to tell me?" I asked him looking directly into his eyes. One of Shane's weaknesses was eye contact. If he's lying he doesn't look into your eyes. But if you get him to look into them , He'll instantly spill the truth..._

_"Yes, I knew and I tried to tell you a lot and I mean a lot of times but..."He trailed off._

_"But what? why didn't you tell me Shane ? what stopped you?" I asked getting a little frustrated._

_"You were the reason that stopped me everytime I tried to tell you , Mitch" he said standing up and running a hand through his hair. " Everytime I planned on telling you...I look into your eyes and see them shining with happiness...Happiness that you got being by with my brother...Every time I saw this light of happiness in your eyes I backed down..." _

_"But why?" _

_"I...Couldn't be the reason of your heart break , Mitch. I ...I'm sorry. I just couldn't bare ruining your happiness. And I thought that ...That Nate will confess to you...Or breakup with Caitlyn Or with you. I mean His stupid bet is over that was the only reason-" He stopped mid-sentence his eyes widening as he realized what he just said. "Mitchie...I.." _

_"He only dated my for a bet ,right? He didn't like me and He only asked me out to win a freaking Bet? Great. I'm not really worth it ..So now guys make bets as to who dates me? God ..." I said the tears coming back to me and I fell to the ground Crying even harder and holding my stomach as I did. God My stomach REALLY hurts from all that crying. _

* * *

**_Shane's POV _**

_I watched in horror as Mitchie Fell to the ground crying even Harder and holding onto her stomach...Could she Be...Pregnant? _

_(A/N: Imagine Elena's scene in TVD S4 Ep.15 when Damon Told her to switch her Humanity off when Jeremy Died but with only Shane/Damon and Mitchie/Elena) _

_I kneeled down in front her and took her in my arms once again. I tried to sooth her Pain and get her calm down. _

_"Shhhh...Everything will be fine Mitchie. I promise..." I said and started to cry even harder._

_"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh" she suddenly screamed holding her stomach tightly. _

_"What's wrong? what hurts? TELL ME" _

_"UGH...My stomach hurts a lot Sh-Shane. My He-Heart do-does Too..UGHH" _

_"I'll get you some medicine. Be right Back." I told her wiping her tears before standing up and going into the Kitchen and got her some Medicine from the fridge and a glass of water._

_"Here you go ...I hope it-" I stopped when I found no one in the living. I checked the hallway but she wasn't there either. I found the front door open and to confirm my thoughts...Her coat wasn't there either. I didn't find her Car Keys as well_

_She Left. _

_Alone..._

_And Crying..._

_What if something happens to her? what if someone finds her and like Rape her or something? What if someone kills her? _

_Okay gotta stop with all the 'What ifs' or I'll probably lose my mind. _

_So I have two options either ..._

_Run into my car and go search for her _

_or_

_Stay until she comes back ...Because knowing her ..She'll come back._

_I choose the later because what if she comes home when I'm Looking for her? So I'll wait for her here. She usually comes back after an hour or so.._

_I Just hope that nothing happens to her... its already 9pm.._

* * *

_ **Mitchie's POV **_

_When Shane got up I stood up as well and ran to the door knowing that Shane won't hear my steps anyways. The kitchen was really far from where the living room is. (A/N: their house is the Salvatore's house from TVD) _

_I took my coat from where it was hanged and my car keys. I opened the front door and ran to my car and Drove off. _

_**3 hours Later...**_

_I was Still in my car driving to nowhere but honestly I think I already passed nowhere. I think it was like 12am or something. I Just want to find my way back home and cry myself to sleep. I was Crying so hard that my vision got Really blurry and I couldn't see what's in front of Me...All I saw was a REALLY bright Light coming towards Me at full speed. _

_That was when everything went Black and the last thing I remember I the My car spinning and that's it..._

* * *

**_Shane's POV_**

_Fuck. Its 1am and Mitchie is not back yet. She has been out for 4 freaking hours now. I don't feel so good either , I have this feeling in my stomach where I know that either something bad is happening or something bad is going to happen. I just hope that whatever it is it doesn't have to do with Mitchie. _

_Nate came back at 11 and got up to his room directly. He came back downstairs 5 minutes ago to watch TV. _

_"That's it. I'm gonna go look for Mitchie" I announced standing up and running my hands through my hair. _

_"Whatever dude , I honestly Could care less" he said and that Made me really and I mean REALLY angry. I didn't want to do this but that's what I had to do long time ago._

_I raised my fist up and with all the force I had , I punched in his Nose and it instantly started Bleeding._

_"What the Fuck dude?" He yelled groaning in pain._

_"You broke the girl's heart you Asshole" I said punching his left cheek. He fell to the ground holding his face groaning in pain again. His phone went off and he slowly stood up and answered it, Glaring at me all the time._

_"Hello?" He asked through the phone_

_"Hello sir this is the Hollywood Local Hospital (A/N: don't know what its called). We'd Like to talk to Nate Gray please" Nate had his phone on speaker but then he switched the speaker off and putted the phone on his ear._

_"Nate's Speaking" he said. He listened to what the lady said back and his eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked shaking._

_"Oh my god we're on our way" He said and hung up the phone._

_"What's wrong?" I asked not sure If I want to know the answer or not._

_"Mitchie..." He said in a Semi-shock state_

_"Mitchie what? TALK?"_

_"She-She was rushed to the hospital be-because she got hit by a car" _

_"Oh my god ..."I said shocked. "Oh my god what are we waiting for lets go , lets go" I said as I ran for the door taking my car keys with me on the way and I got into the car as fast as a human could._

_God please Let her be okay ...Please god I can't lose her. _

_I just can't._

_She's my life. My best friend. My first love._

_My Everything._

_She has to be okay. _

_She just has too..._


	3. Chapter 3 : I will Hold on

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**How are you? **_

_**I think that by now school is over ,right?**_

_**If it is, Then 'Happy summer' Everybody. I hope you all enjoy the summer and remember ...Live while we're young ;) **_

_**Now, I'm not gonna say much. But I'll just reply to the 2 reviews I got for chapter 2. I'm Not complaining about it but I wasn't expecting to get only two, But I'm thankful that I got them :) **_

_**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX**__** : Thank you Very much :) and what fun will be there if I didn't leave you in the 'suspense' mood? xP Anyways thanks for your encourages :) hope you like the Chapter. R&R.**_

_**IlikeBubblegum**__** :Thanks! Hope you like this Chapter as well :) R&R.**_

_**I'm Sorry for any grammar errors in the chapter guys :) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp rock , Shane , Mitchie , Nate ,Jason or Danielle. Though I wish I did...But I don't.**_

_**On with the Chapter...**_

* * *

_**Previously in Time to make you mine...**_

_"Hello?" He asked through the phone_

_"Hello sir this is the Hollywood Local Hospital (A/N: don't know what its called). We'd Like to talk to Nate Gray please" Nate had his phone on speaker but then he switched the speaker off and putted the phone on his ear._

_"Nate's Speaking" he said. He listened to what the lady said back and his eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked shaking._

_"Oh my god we're on our way" He said and hung up the phone._

_"What's wrong?" I asked not sure If I want to know the answer or not._

_"Mitchie..." He said in a Semi-shock state_

_"Mitchie what? TALK?"_

_"She-She was rushed to the hospital be-because she got hit by a car" _

_"Oh my god ..."I said shocked. "Oh my god what are we waiting for lets go , lets go" I said as I ran for the door taking my car keys with me on the way and I got into the car as fast as a human could._

_God please Let her be okay ...Please god I can't lose her. _

_I just can't._

_She's my life. My best friend. My first love._

_My Everything._

_She has to be okay. _

_She just has too..._

* * *

_**Present time in Time to make you mine...**_

_**Shane's POV**_

_"GOD DAMMIT WHY CANT THIS CAR MOVE FASTER! DAMMIT!" I yelled trying to drive faster._

_"Shane! Calm down. You're already driving on the HIGHEST fucking speed. Calm down unless you want to be laying in a hospital bed next to Mitchie." Nate Said frustrated._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP NATE! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him before taking a Sharp Left and then the hospital came into view..FINALLY._

_I quickly found a Parking spot near the entrance and parked. I practically Jumped out of my Convertible and into the hospital. Believe it or not , I actually Jumped from above Nate so that I can save the time._

_I ran right into the Hospital and to the front desk. My breathing wasn't even uneven or unsteady..._

_"Excuse Me?" I told the lady that was on the front desk trying to sound as calm as possible._

_"What can I do for you Mister ?" She asks me. _

_"I...Um...My...Friend was taken here a few minutes ago..I was just wondering if you can tell me where she's at..." I trailed off Sniffing a little. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes..._

_"Her Last Name , Sir?" _

_"Torres.." _

_"Mitchie Torres ?"_

_"Yes , that's her" _

_"Well Sir , she's still in the Emergency/Surgery Room." she told me with a warm smile on her face. A smile that tells you that everything will be fine.._

_"Can you at least tell me where that is?" I asked in a begging tone._

_"Take this Left sir and you'll find it right infront of you" she said pointing to her left. _

_"Thank you!" I said before running in the same direction that she pointed at.. And there it was ...The big door with the Red Big letters on top of it.._

_I stared at the door for about 5 minutes before sliding down the floor next to it. _

_I think that all this time , My brain wasn't quite sure about what was going on. Because as soon as my head was in my hands , I broke down Crying._

_Mitchie Might not come out of this room.._

_Mitchie Might Not be alive..._

_I can't Lose her..._

_I can't Lose Mitchie..._

_I can't Lose MY Mitchie ..._

_Those were the only thoughts in my mind right now. _

_Suddenly the Emergency/Surgery room door opened and I stood up SO fast. They wheeled someone outside the room. When the wheeler cam near me and I had the ability to see who's being wheeled I quickly ran to it holding her hand._

_"Mitchie...Mitchie P-Please wake up ...Tell-Tell Me that you're okay. Mitchie..." I cried. They started wheeling her Faster and I slid to the ground again this time sobbing when someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to See Mum , Dad, Jason , Danielle and Nate. Mum was the one who had her hand on my shoulder and she was sitting on the floor next to me. I turned to her and threw my arms around her and cried harder._

_"Shhh...It'll be alright Shane. Everything will be fine." she murmured in my ears softly._

_"I-I don't want to Lose her Mum...I-I c-can't lose her...She's my best friend M-mum" I sobbed into my mum's arms. Right now at this moment , I probably looked super pathetic but honestly I could careless about how I looked._

_"Mitchie Torres's Family?" A doctor came out of the surgery room. As soon as I heard his words I was standing right in his face._

_"How is she? Is she Okay? Is she Al-" I started throwing questions at him until my mum cut me off._

_"Shane Sweetie , why don't you let the doctor actually talk so you can get your answers?" It was more of a rhetorical question so I just nodded in the doctor's direction and he warmly smiled at me._

_"Well...It appears like during the Crash Mitchie hit her head a little too hard. Which led her to have a concussion. The concussion sent her into coma. Incase you're wondering what a concussion is..."_

_"Yeah?" I asked wanting nothing more than for him to continue._

_"A concussion is a bruise to your brain. Bruising of a brain is typically due to slowing down your head too fast. When the brain slams into the wall of the skull during the deceleration, it is bruised. Typically a bruise swells, bringing blood to the harmed area, the area remains tender as it heals. Not a problem on your arm. the spot swells, you heal. In your head, there is no where for the swelling to go, your skull acts like a balloon and the pressure builds inside. This pressure adds to the brain damage created by the impact.  
__A car accident can easily give you a concussion, as can a game of football or hockey. The severity of the concussion or brain trauma determines the likelihood of a coma. The Coma, the result of the concussion or brain trauma. Think of it as a defense mechanism for the brain. The severe injury caused by the impact of the crash hurts the brain. Then the brain goes into self defense mode, a coma, where the brain is functioning, but at its lowest stage of alertness." _

_I tried to all that in..."So...?"_

_"Due to her concussion , Mitchie will be in a Coma for a while." _

_"And by a while you mean...?" I asked._

_"It depends on her body strength...Some patients take days to wake up ,Some take weeks , Some take Months and some Take years but that unlikely happens. It depends on how hard she hit her head and her body strength." he said_

_"Can you tell us what room she's in?" I asked._

_"Yeah, She's in the second floor , Room 208" He said._

_"Doctor Will needed in the second floor." Was said into the hospital speakers._

_"Excuse me." he excused himself and left._

_I Hope Mitchie is fine. _

_I hope she wakes up soon. _

_'cause all that I've got left to do is Hope and be strong for her..._

_And that's what I'm gonna Do no matter how hard it is for me to do so... _

_I WILL hold on for her..._

* * *

**_Sorry for any mistakes :) _**

**_I hope you liked it. Sorry that its short though.._**

**_Anyways you guys can ask me ANYTHING you want on :_**

**_ /HanonaHosam_**

**_and You can Follow me on :_**

**_ HanonaHosam _**

**_Also I'm open for any ideas so feel free to PM if you have any :) _**

**_Oh and Please check out my other story 'Starstruck' and tell me what you think. :)_**

**_Later :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : I need you

**_Hello! :D _**

**_This is one of my fastest updates so far! _**

**_Hope you like the Chapter! R&R!_**

* * *

**_Previously in Time to Make you mine..._**

_"Due to her concussion , Mitchie will be in a Coma for a while." _

_"And by a while you mean...?" I asked._

_"It depends on her body strength...Some patients take days to wake up ,Some take weeks , Some take Months and some Take years but that unlikely happens. It depends on how hard she hit her head and her body strength." he said_

_"Can you tell us what room she's in?" I asked._

_"Yeah, She's in the second floor , Room 208" He said._

_"Doctor Will needed in the second floor." Was said into the hospital speakers._

_"Excuse me." he excused himself and left._

_I Hope Mitchie is fine. _

_I hope she wakes up soon. _

_'cause all that I've got left to do is Hope and be strong for her..._

_And that's what I'm gonna Do no matter how hard it is for me to do so... _

_I WILL hold on for her..._

* * *

_**Present time in Time to Make you mine...**_

_Shane's POV_

_"Shane , Sweetie...Do you want to go inside?" My Mum asked me 10 minutes later. _

_"I-I don't know..."I said still staring into space. After the Doctor Left.. me , Parents , My brothers and Dani went up to her Room. They all went inside one in a time. But I couldn't bring myself to go inside. I was afraid of what I might find inside..._

_"Go Son. I know you want to see her. Go talk to her..."My dad said softly._

_"What's the point dad? She won't here whatever I'll say to her anyways.." I said the tears coming back to my eyes._

_"Well I was told once that when a patience is in a coma and someone that means so much to them talks to them ...It can make them ten times stronger. And you won't Lose anything If you do , Shane" He said._

_"...Okay. T-Thanks Dad" I said after taking a deep breath. I went over to my dad and hugged him before walking towards the door with the golden number 208 on it. I stared at them for what seemed like eternity but was only seconds before taking a deep breathe and opening the door slowly and going inside. _

_Once I was inside the room with the door closed , I closed my eyes before turning around and opening them to find the Beautiful girl that I fell in love with 3 years ago Lying in a hospital bed looking as Pale as a ghost. Other than the scratches that were on top of her eyebrow , under her eyes , on her left Cheek and her arms she looked pretty normal -except for her Pale skin. _

_I took a seat in the seat next to her bed and took a hold of her left hand. _

_"Your Hand is still warm ,Demi. You have the warmest hands ever , Just like I remember.." I smiled as I remembered .._

* * *

**_ 2 Years before _**

**_Shane's POV_**

_"Hahahaaha remember that time when Nate pushed you in the pool in Christmas when it was FREEZING?" Mitchie asked Laughing harder._

_"Oh My god don't remind me. I had a cold for a whole MONTH because of that" I told her as a shiver ran through my body remembering that day. _

_Me and Demi were walking around aimlessly in the Park near Our houses. It was November 30th and needless to say it was freezing. Even with our heaviest coats on..._

_"Speaking of freezing...I'm Freezing right now." I said hugging my Coat closer to my body. _

_"Hahahaha tell me a time in winter when you're not freezing Joe" She said laughing. God I loved her laugh. _

_"Not Cool!" I pouted. Suddenly , a wave of shivers went through my body in different directions. This time I knew it wasn't because of the coldness of the weather. It was due to the fact that Mitchie had just interlaced her fingers in mine holding my right hand tightly in hers. I looked up at her with a kinda surprised expression on My face and a Slight smile._

_"Are you still cold?" She whispered coming closer to my ears so I can hear her and Looking directly into my eyes..._

_"Huh?" I asked looking Deeply into her eyes._

_"I said are you still cold?" she repeated again looking at our hands this time and swinging it a little._

_"I-I don't..." I stuttered "Uhmm...No uh my hands are starting to get warmer not." I said._

_"Good. It would've been a big bummer if you froze because of the cold." She said with a 100 watt smile._

_"Your Hand , Mitch" _

_"My hand what?"_

_"Its so ...warm. Is it even possible for a person to have warm hands in this cold?" _

_"hahaha I don't know" she giggled_

_"Well I think you have the warmest hands in the entire world." I told her with a grin and squeezed her hand more._

_"Well thanks! I'm glad I do. I hate it when My hands get cold." she said laying her head on my shoulder while we walked._

_"You know what they say?" I asked her._

_"What?" _

_"That when a person have warm hands all the time, It means that they have one of the warmest Souls and hearts on earth...Now I know where they're coming from" _

_"Thanks" She said and I was sure that she was blushing. We walked in silence for a few minutes before we found ourselves in front of her house._

_"Well , I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I told her with a smile on my face._

_"Wait here a minute Shane. I'll be right back." she told me before opening her front door and disappearing into her house. She cam back after 5 minutes with a cup in her right hand and gloves in her left. I smiled at her._

_"Here. Take these. They'll let you stay warm until you go home..." she told me giving the gloves first._

_"But Mitchie I cant take these they aren't-"_

_"Yours?" she asked_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well they are. Nate told me that you lost your favorite pair so I went to the mall and bought these. I was going to give them to you today when I was at your house but I forgot to take them with me. Now Put them on , I wanna see how they look in YOUR hands not mine." She told me with a smile on her face._

_"Wow...Thanks , M" _

_"You're welcome. Here, put them on." she handed me the gloves and I putted them on._

_"Here. What do you think?" I asked her holding my hands up and showing them to her. _

_"They look nicer than your old ones" She said sticking her tongue out at me before laughing. "But are they making your hands warm?" _

_"Yeah...they are. I Like them a lot. Thanks Mitch! You're the bestest friend in the entire world" I said giving her a side hug since she had a cup in her hand._

_"Hahaha I'm not sure that's a word, But you're welcome Shane. Anything for my best friend. Now take this too." She handed me the cup and I took the cover of it to see it filled with Hot chocolate and Marshmallows , My favorite drink during winter time. _

_"Thanks A lot, Mitch" I told her taking a sip and without knowing it a moan left my mouth. What? Mitchie makes the BEST hot chocolate EVER. "Sorry" I apologized _

_"You're welcome Shaney boo" She said chuckling. "And its okay I know I make Amazing hot chocolate" she said Laughing._

_"Meanie...Well I guess I should leave you go so you could have your beauty sleep."_

_"...Good night, Boo" She told me with a smile before kissing my cheek._

_"...Good night ,Mimi." I told her kissing her cheek as well before Waving at her for one last time. I turned around and walked into the direction of my house sipping my Hot chocolate as I walked._

* * *

**_Present time..._**

**_Shane's POV_**

_"Hey Mitchie! They told me that you probably can hear me so If you can then Please Mitchie...Please Wake up. I need you to wake up. If not for me then for your parents. You have to walk up Mitchie so that I can tell you my true feelings towards you Mitch. You need to wake up so that I can tell you that I Love you. That I've been in Love with you since the first day I met you 3 years ago. I need you to wakeup ...'cause without you...I'm a selfish , arrogant, cocky, self-centerd Jerk. Who yelled at the people who didn't straight his hair perfectly. Who only cared about what he wants and needs. You're the reason why I'm the person that I am right now ,Mitchie. I need you to be alive. Without you in My life , I'll be a Lifeless body. I need you to wakeup, Mitch...you need to wake for me" _

_I reached up with my hand and whipped the tears away from my face. When did I even start Crying? Whatever I could care less right now._

_I Squeezed her hand tighter and Lied my head beside them , Still Crying. _

_I don't know when but eventually I fell asleep right there , in that hospital bed with Mitchie's Hand tightly in mine and Thoughts about Mitchie in my mind.._

_I know it sounds crazy , _

_But if she didn't wake up ..._

_I'll kill myself ..._

_Just to be with her and to have her with me once again. _

_I'll do ANYTHING to be with her..._

_Even if my only choice was to kill myself.._

* * *

_**I hope that you guys like this chapter. **_

_**Sorry about any mistakes :) Review please , reviews make me happy :) **_

_**you can follow me on twitter at : **_

_**HanonaHosam **_

_**Love you guys! See you soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior

**_Hello__ readers! _**

**_Long time no see , eh? *Scratches the back of her neck*_**

**_Who heard about Patrick Lovato's death? _**

**_I can only Imagine how Dianna , Dallas and Demi are feeling. I've never experienced losing someone before. But I know it hurts. _**

**_Rest in peace Patrick! _**

**_Anyways , I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been working on a new story -which was posted 2 days ago- Called 'The turning Point'. If you guys want to , you can check it out :) that would mean a lot to me :) _**

**_Now time for the replies to your reviews :) _**

**_ChippewaPrincess96_**_: Thanks! I melted while writing it. lol. Enjoy the chapter :) R&R _

_**Random-Rebecca :** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy! R&R_

_**IlikeBubblegum :** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too :) R&R _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp rock or any of the characters. I only own the Pilot._**

**_Songs used: Warrior (Which I don't own as well) And now I'll leave you to read the chapter peacefully I promise ;) ..._**

* * *

**_Previously in Time to make you mine..._**

_I reached up with my hand and whipped the tears away from my face. When did I even start Crying? Whatever I could care less right now._

_I Squeezed her hand tighter and Lied my head beside them , Still Crying. _

_I don't know when but eventually I fell asleep right there , in that hospital bed with Mitchie's Hand tightly in mine and Thoughts about Mitchie in my mind.._

_I know it sounds crazy , _

_But if she didn't wake up ..._

_I'll kill myself ..._

_Just to be with her and to have her with me once again. _

_I'll do ANYTHING to be with her..._

_Even if my only choice was to kill myself.._..

* * *

_**Present time ...**_

_Shane's POV _

_"Shane ..." A voice called shaking my shoulders lightly. "Shane ...Sweetie its time to wake up" I knew this voice...Connie._

_"Connie?" I asked opening my eyes to see that it was indeed Connie. _

_"Yes , Sweetie." She said kindly. Her eyes were red and puffy which meant that she was crying._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in New York with Steve?" _

_"Yes. But Denise called me when you told her about the accident and we took the 1st flight back To Hollywood..." _

_"Did they tell you guys what happened?" _

_"Yeah. They told us everything. The breakup. The accident. What the doctor said and everything that we need to know" _

_"They told you about the breakup?" _

_"Yes they did , Shane. I guess Nate learned a lesson today. Mitchie is not a girl to play with. Specially when she has a father like Steve and a Friend like Miley" _

_"Miley?" _

_"Yeah. She's outside..." _

_"Okay. I'll um ...I'll leave you alone with Mitchie. I'll be outside..." _

_"Okay..." _

_I turned around headed towards the door. _

_"Shane?" Connie's voice stopped me when I was just about to open the door._

_"Yes ,Connie?" I asked._

_"Mitchie ...Mitchie will be fine. She's a strong girl. She needs you to be strong for her... She once told me that you're her Strength ,Shane. She's strong because of you..." _

_"I'm her ...Strength?" I asked shocked._

_"Yes...She said that you're her best friend and that she feels he need to be strong for you. She says that when she sees you holding on for your brothers and Parents...That's when she knows that she has to be strong. She says that you inspire her in many different ways..." Connie whispered softly a slight smile on her face._

_"I...I didn't know that she said all of that about me...But I'll be strong for her. No matter how hard it is to do so ...She's always strong for me , But now its my turn to be strong for her...Its my turn to return the favour..." I told her and she only responded with a slight soft Smile. "I'll be outside with everyone else..." _

_"One more thing Shane..." She called back as I was Just about to step outside the room._

_"Yeah?" _

_"If she Wakes up-" _

_"When. When she wakes up , Not if she wakes up.." I corrected her._

_"When she wakes up ... You have to tell her how you really feel about her. This will be your chance." _

_"How did you...?" I trailed off but I knew that she knew exactly what I'm asking about._

_"I'm not stupid , Shane. I knew that you liked her since the very first day I met you." She said smiling and I smiled back while nodding my head to tell her that I will tell Mitchie. _

_I stepped out of the room and came face to face with my family , Selena and Miley -Mitchie's best friends. Miley and Selena both had red buffy eyes -probably like mine were before I fell asleep. Miley was In black sweat pants , a white tank top , a black zip up hoodie and a pair of white converse. Selena was in blue jeans , a white button up , a black leather Jacket and black UGGS. They both had their hair up in pony tails and no make up on. (A/N: Imagine Miley's hair as it was back in Hannah Montana 4ever and Selena's as it is now) _

_"Shane..." Miley trailed off as she walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "She'll be okay...She's strong enough." _

_"I know. Thanks for being here." I told her with a slight smile after she pulled away from the hug. _

_"No problem. That's what friends are for, Shane" She said smiling at me. I smiled back and Selena walked towards me and hugged me as well whispering the same words that Miley just whispered in my ears. _

_"Thanks Sel!" I told her with a Smile. Selena is like a sister to me and so is Miley. "Um...Do you guys mind if I go for a walk? I need to clear my head a little bit..." I trailed off looking at my parents , Kevin , Danielle and Nate. Speaking of Nate ...Why is his lip busted? I only punched him in the cheek and the nose..._

_"Sure. Just don't take so long , so that we don't get worried." My mum told me. I nodded my head once and left. _

_10 minutes later , I was at a park that was near the hospital. I sat on one of the swings and Stared up at the skies. There were a lot of stars in the sky tonight._

**_Mitchie would have loved that sight. _**_I thought to myself. _

_Without knowing it , I started crying again. Mitchie means a lot to me. If I lose her , I'll lose my life. Because Mitchie IS my life. She's the reason why I'm alive right now. Even though she's not mine._

_She said that I inspire her in many different ways and that I'm her strength. Will I ever get the chance to tell her that She inspires me too? That she's my strength? _

_I know that my Mitchie will survive this. She's the warrior , right? _

_The question is , Is she strong enough to fight for her life?_

_As I thought about this , Mitchie's lyrics started ringing in my head. _

**_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_**

_**Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah**_

_**You can never hurt me again.**_

_She's a warrior. _

_She'll survive this..._

_I know she will..._

_I know..._


	6. Chapter 6: I Love you

**_HELLO!_**

_**DANIELLE JONAS IS PREGNANT! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE FIRST JONAS BABY? I KNOW THAT I AM! LOL! **_

_**Who watched the Music videos for Made in the USA and First Time? **_

_**They're both PERFECT and I'm so proud of Demi and The boys. They're Amazing , You guys should watch the videos. You won't regret it , I promise.**_

_**Anyways, A lot of people have been telling me (on Pms and in reviews) that Mitchie should wake up soon. Well, she's waking up soon for YOU guys but not for Shane or any character in the story. *Wink*Wink***_

_**Since I'm gonna skip the replying to reviews part, I'll just say: **_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and took the time to read AND review my story. **_

_**As for MissApple17 You'll know who busted his lip SOON enough :) ;)** _

**_It'd be really cool if you guys check my other stories. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I forget writing this every chapter so yeah. Anyways , I don't own Mitchie , Shane , Nate, Caitlyn , Miley , Selena..etc. I only own the plots and the way the chapters are planned/written. I'd LOVE to own Joe , Demi , Nick and Kevin though. But I don't *sighs* _**

**_P.S: I LOVE long reviews *hint*Hint* _**

* * *

**_Previously in Time to make you mine..._**

_"Sure. Just don't take so long , so that we don't get worried." My mum told me. I nodded my head once and left. _

_10 minutes later , I was at a park that was near the hospital. I sat on one of the swings and Stared up at the skies. There were a lot of stars in the sky tonight._

**_Mitchie would have loved that sight. _**_I thought to myself. _

_Without knowing it , I started crying again. Mitchie means a lot to me. If I lose her , I'll lose my life. Because Mitchie IS my life. She's the reason why I'm alive right now. Even though she's not mine._

_She said that I inspire her in many different ways and that I'm her strength. Will I ever get the chance to tell her that She inspires me too? That she's my strength? _

_I know that my Mitchie will survive this. She's the warrior , right? _

_The question is , Is she strong enough to fight for her life?_

_As I thought about this , Mitchie's lyrics started ringing in my head. _

**_Now I'm a warrior Now I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in I'm a warrior And you can never hurt me again_**

_**Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah**_

_**You can never hurt me again.**_

_She's a warrior. _

_She'll survive this..._

_I know she will..._

_I know..._

* * *

**_Present time..._**

_"Hey.." Someone said softly from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who was there. He quietly came over to me and sat down beside me on the bench. _

_"Look Nate, I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your shit. So just ...Leave." I said after a few minutes of silence._

_"That's not why I'm here for ,Shane." At my silence , he continued. "I'm here to apologize. I know that I should be apologizing to Mitchie, Not you. But..." He trailed off looking guiltily at the ground._

_"But...?" I asked. _

_"But...Even though my actions hurt her more, I'm aware that it hurt you in the process too. Because ...I know how much you love her ,Shane. This may sound really bad, But I never thought that when she finally finds out the truth , she'll react like that. I never even thought that she's going to know. I thought that maybe I could break up with her without telling her. I thought that maybe that way it won't hurt her...as much. But right now...I'm apologizing to you. I know that- wait no , I KNEW that you love her. I'm apologizing because I know that if it I didn't ask her out because of that stupid dare...I know that you would've asked her out by now. I'm apologizing because I know how much you're hurting right now...Because I know how much it hurts to feel like ...like you're gonna lose the only person that's making you willing to live your life...Because I know how much it hurts to see the person you love and care about more than anything , in danger and on the verge of dying." Nate explained. _

_I've never heard Nate talking so sincerely about ...anything. He was always talking and acting like a jerk. Nate never cried while talking or apologizing. But he was crying right now. _

_"Are you...Crying?" I asked and a nod and a sniff were my answer. "But ...Why?" _

_"Because.." He sniffed again and whipped his eyes. "Believe it or not...I care about Mitchie and its hurting me to see her like that...In that bed...Looking so lifeless. It breaks my heart even more to know that if it wasn't because of me...Maybe she wouldn't have had this horrible accident." _

_"Should I believe you?" I muttered to myself but Nate heard it._

_"I'm So incredibly sorry, Shane. I'm going to do ANYTHING to make it up to you. To make it up to her when she wakes up." He said so Sincerely ...It was hard for me not to forgive him with the amount of guilt he had in his eyes. _

_"Why's your lip busted, little bro?" I asked him. I watched as he looked at me in confusion before his eyes shined gratefully and his lips twisted in a grateful smile. I knew then that he knew that I forgave him. _

_"Three words, Miley was mad." He said touching his lip and wincing slightly. "I didn't know she could hit like that." _

_"You deserved it." I stated as a matter of fact. "I'm sorry for punching you though." _

_"Its okay...I deserved all of that. I was a Jerk to Mitchie." He sighed before looking at the sky. "Mitchie would have loved this view..."_

_"I know..." Was the last thing we both said for a while. We sat there looking at the sky, the both of us deep in our own thoughts. _

* * *

**_Two months later..._**

**_~Mitchie's Pov_**

**_(A/N: You guys have to use your imagination for this part...) _**

_All I could feel was pain, pain , pain and pain. My legs hurt , my back hurts, my arms hurt , my head hurts and Basically my whole body hurts me right now. For some reason , I can't open my eyes no matter how hard I try to open them. _

_After a while , I finally succeeded with opening my eyes. When I opened them , all I saw was white. I was in a place that had a really long white wall and a really long white floor. The wall was so long that if you looked right or left , you'd think that it has no end._

_ I looked down at what I was wearing. I wasn't in the ugly hospital gown anymore. I was in a beautiful white dress. The dress was a lace bodice with a demure sweetheart neckline that contrasts with a soft skirt with cascading ruffles down each side. It was strapless and it ended a few inches above my knee while the ruffles on each side reached my knees. I looked at my feet to see them stuffed in a white Patent Leather Tease Platform Pumps. My black hair was straight and my bangs were pushed to the side. So I had a pretty white dress , 5.75" inch heels and straight hair with side bangs. Interesting. **(A/N: The Dress and the shoes are on my profile page)**_

_"Hey there!" A voice said. I looked around to see that I was alone in that place then all of a sudden a figure starts to appear out of the whiteness. _

_"Trenton?" I said. Trenton was my childhood best friend. Everyone thought that we'll end up married and me and Trenton believed that. Unfortunately, Trenton was bullied in middle school. I was kind of popular in my school. He always faced the bullies with a strong face until one day ...His mother found him dead in his room after cutting too deep. It was his first (and Last) time in cutting. We were thirteen when he died. I was so depressed that I stopped going for school for two months._

_"Yes, Mitch. Its me." He said smiling. He looked just like he did when I saw him for the last time. He was wearing a white button up , a white tie , white pants , a white belt and white shoes. _

_"I missed you Trent." I told him smiling. He smiled back at me before opening his arms. Taking the message , I ran to him and hugged him tightly. _

_"I missed you too , Micthie Mouse." He whispered in my hair and I smiled at the nickname he used to call me. _

_"What am I doing here , Trenton? Am I dead?" I asked pulling away. _

_"Technically , you are." Trenton answered me._

_"What do you mean by technically?" _

_"Come on I'll show you..." He said taking my hand in his. "Close your eyes , Mitch." He said closing his own eyes and I followed suit. _

_When I opened them I was standing in front of a door with the numbers 208 on it. Trenton gave me a smile before opening the door. We both walked inside and I gasped at what I saw. _

_I was lying there in a hospital bed with a bandage around my leg. I had wires connected to my arms and an IV connected to my left arm. There was a monitor beside me that kept beeping once every 2 to 3 minutes. I moved my eyes around the room to see my mum sleeping on a couch in the side of the room. She had bags around her eyes and she looked as tired as she ever been. _

_I went back to my bed to see the person that had his head on the bed and hand tightly in mine. I could tell from his slightly curly brown hair who he was. I wasn't sure though. _

_"What's this Trenton?" I asked moving my eyes to Trenton finally._

_"That's you..." He answered._

_"What...What happened?" I couldn't help but ask._

_"You don't remember?" _

_"The last thing I remember is leaving Nate's and Shane's house after Nate told me that he's going on a date with Caitlyn then broke up with me." _

_"Well...That was two months ago. After you left , You were crying so hard that you couldn't see what or where you were going. You didn't see that car that was coming your way due to your tears and the car hit you. Your car flipped and you were rushed to the emergency room in this hospital. Apparently, You hit your head so hard that you had a concussion that sent you into a coma..." He explained._

_"So...?" _

_"You've been in a coma for the past month. The doctors haven't seen any progress since then. The scars and the damage that happened to your body is healing in a really good way but that's the only progress that your body is giving. Basically, Your heart is beeping only due to the life support..." He trailed off , giving me a sad smile._

_"So if I wasn't on the life support , then I'm dead..." I trailed off quietly looking back at the bed. _

_"Basically , yeah." Trenton said. I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes as I watched the person that had his head Stir before lifting his head up while groaning. He looked around the room and I finally looked at his face. _

_Oh Shane._

_His eyes were blood shoot like he had been crying. He has dark circles under his eyes. His eyes don't shine anymore, they look so empty and dull. I looked down at his body and it was pretty obvious that he had lost weight. He had facial hair that made him look 40 instead of 20. It looked like he hasn't shaven in weeks. He was wearing denim Jeans and a simple white V-neck with a grey sweater. He looked so lifeless. _

_"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." He said to my lifeless body. "People would think that after two months , I'd know that you won't answer me. But I guess I'm still hoping that You'll wake up. Even though I'm starting to lose hope..." He trailed off before wiping a tear. "I miss you SO much , Mitch. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you lying in that bed? It hurts me so bad." He wipes more of his tears before clearing his throat and continuing. "Enough about me, I promised you that I'll keep you updated. Well...Nate is not a jerk anymore. He treats girls so much better than he used to. Him and Caitlyn are happy. But not so happy, considering the fact that Nate is slightly miserable that your not here. Miley is still...Miley. Liam proposed to her two weeks ago and she said yes. Selena...Well Selena is expecting a little sister in less than 5 months. Needless to say, Everyone misses you so much. Your fans have been miserable without you. They pray for you to wake up every single day." _

_He takes my right hand in his and then suddenly I feel a tingly feeling in my right hand. I can feel his hand around mine. But how?_

_I look at Trenton to see him looking at me. He nods at Shane as if to tell me to listen to his next words. _

_"You know , I really want you to wake up so that I can tell you how I feel about you...So that I can tell you .." He sniffs before continuing. "So that I can tell you how much I love you... To tell you how much my life is meaningless without you in it." _

_I cry harder at that. "He loved me?" I asked looking at Trenton._

_"Loves." He corrected me. "He has always loved you since the very first day he saw you. You're his first **Real **love, Mitch." _

_"Why didn't he tell me?" _

_"He was afraid that he might lose you if he did. He didn't think that you feel the same way..." _

_"But-" _

_"Hey, Shane!" Nate said softly as he got inside the room. _

_"Hey.." Shane whispered. _

_"We need to go home..." Nate trailed off softly. _

_"Why? I don't want to go home." Shane said._

_"You need to shower , shave and rest Shane. You haven't showered in two days and you haven't had a proper sleep in four days..." Nate said sitting on the edge of my bed. Nate had the same dark circles under his eyes. But he didn't look as bad as Shane. He was wearing a grey button up and black pants with a pair of black converse._

_"...Okay..." Shane whispered knowing that he had no other choice. He kissed my hand before kissing my cheek. My cheek tingled from the feeling of his lips. "I'll be back , Mitch." He said softly before getting up from the chair and walking towards the door - which was also towards me. _

_Something seemed to come to his mind that made him stop right in front of me with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, I reached up and caressed his cheek with both my hands. He tensed and opened his closed eyes. I saw hope , pain and hurt in his eyes. I sighed again and took my hands away from his face. He sighed before getting out of the room with Nate not so far behind him. _

_I heard the three words he whispered before getting out of the room completely ,though._

_"I love you , Mitchie Mouse." He said looking at my bed softly._

_"I love you too, Shaney Boo" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. _

_Just then I remembered the first time I saw Shane. I remembered how I thought that he was SO hot, cute and handsome. I remembered the feeling I got when he intertwined his fingers with mine for the first time. I remembered how electricity shoot up my arms when he held my hand. I remembered how I almost fainted when he hugged me for the first time. I remembered the feeling I got when he looked at me straight in the eye and told me that I looked so beautiful. _

_Suddenly , I knew that I've always been in love with Shane not Nate. _

_"Trenton..." I looked at him to see him smiling at me. _

_"You've always loved him , Mitch." He took my hand in his. "Its time for me to leave..." _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Don't worry...I'll be back. Basically , I'll be with you until you wake up or Die." He said before hugging me and kissing my forehead. He pulled away then waved at me before walking through the closed hospital door. _

_Suddenly I was back to the darkness. _

_But I knew a new thing now..._

_I Love Shane Adam Grey._


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

**_Enjoy the chapter guys and don't forget that I love long reviews. They make me smile ;) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp rock. I don't own Mitchie , Shane , Nate , Caitlyn or any of the other characters. I wish I did, though. But I don't *sigh* _**

* * *

**_Previously ..._**

_"I love you , Mitchie Mouse." He said looking at my bed softly._

_"I love you too, Shaney Boo" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. _

_Just then I remembered the first time I saw Shane. I remembered how I thought that he was SO hot, cute and handsome. I remembered the feeling I got when he intertwined his fingers with mine for the first time. I remembered how electricity shoot up my arms when he held my hand. I remembered how I almost fainted when he hugged me for the first time. I remembered the feeling I got when he looked at me straight in the eye and told me that I looked so beautiful. _

_Suddenly , I knew that I've always been in love with Shane not Nate. _

_"Trenton..." I looked at him to see him smiling at me. _

_"You've always loved him , Mitch." He took my hand in his. "Its time for me to leave..." _

_"What? Why?" _

_"Don't worry...I'll be back. Basically , I'll be with you until you wake up or Die." He said before hugging me and kissing my forehead. He pulled away then waved at me before walking through the closed hospital door. _

_Suddenly I was back to the darkness. _

_But I knew a new thing now..._

_I Love Shane Adam Grey._

* * *

**_Present Time..._**

**_Mitchie's POV._**

_Its been four months since I've seen Trenton in that white place. I've been going back and forth between there and my lifeless body. Trenton has been staying with me until its time for him to go back._

_We are currently in my hospital room, looking at all the people in the room. Miley, Selena , Nate , Shane , Jason , Danielle , Annabelle , My mum and dad , Mrs. and Mr. Grey and my sisters Dallas and Madison. Miley and Selena were talking quietly. Nate and Dallas were talking. Jason and Danielle were in their own world. Mom and dad were sitting in the corner talking with each other a long with Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Annabelle and Madison were sleeping on a couch. And Shane.._

_Shane was sitting on the bed beside me with one hand around my waste and the other playing with my right hand. He looked awful -They all did actually. The bags under his eyes are way darker now. His facial hair is not so heavy because Nate forces him to go home every now and then to shave. His hair is Messy. He's in a black half sleeved V-neck , his trade mark skinny jeans and black converse. Even in his messy state , he still looks hot. _

_I was sitting on the right end of the bed across from Shane while Trenton sat on the left end. The Bandage on my leg has been removed about two months ago and all the scars have faded. _

_"Ehmm.." Someone cleared his throat loudly making all of us turn our heads to see Doctor Will standing there. "I'm sorry, But can I talk to you Mr. and Mrs. Torres outside for a minute please?" He said looking at my parents. They both nodded and followed him outside the room silently. A Part of me wanted to follow them but the other told me to stay with Shane. The bigger part won so I got up and followed them out with Trenton in my tail. I stood between the doctor and my parents. _

_"Something wrong , doctor Will?" My mum asked._

_"This is hard for me to say..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. _

_"What is it?" My mum said alarmed. I could hear her heart beating loudly._

_"I'm sorry to say this but...Mitchie's heart is only beating because its on life support. Its not fair to leave her on it." He said._

_"What are you trying to say?" My dad asked hugging my mum._

_"What I'm trying to say is that...We have to take her off the life support machine. I'm sorry , we did our best to get her to wake but she's not responding. Its better to let her ...die in piece. Its not fair to keep her suffering." He said sadly. I can't believe this. I'm gonna die. _

_"If that's w-what's b-best f-for he-her , The-then d-do it..." My mum said stuttering. While my dad hugged her tighter , nodding his head towards the doctor. They were both crying so hard._

_"NO! MUM! I'M ALIVE! MUM DAD! I'M RIGHT HERE. DON'T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE. I'M ALIVE!" I yelled trying to get them to hear me. Trenton came over to me and hugged me tightly as I cried. For a 13 years old dude , He's pretty tall. _

_"We're taking her off the life support in an hour." The doctor said before leaving. My parents returned to the room and everyone turned towards them alarmed at their crying faces. _

_"What's wrong?" Mrs. Grey, Denise, asked. _

_"They're taking her off the life support in an hour...They said its not fair to keep her suffering." My dad said as tears continued to fall out of his eyes. _

_"What? No , no , no , no , no...They can't , right? Her heart is still beating...Look." Shane said looking at the beeping heart monitor. _

_"Its only beating because she's on life support, Shane." Denise said sniffing. I looked around to see Miley and Selena sobbing in each other's arms. Dallas crying in Nate's arms. Danielle and Jason crying softly in each other's arms and Denise crying in Paul's arms. _

_"She'll wake up. Trust me, I know she will. She promised me that she won't ever leave me and that she'll always be there for me. She can't die. You can't let her." Shane said while tears ran fast down his beautiful face. _

_"We're sorry , Shane. We know how you feel, But its...Its for the best." My dad said while crying as well. _

_"Mitch...We need to go back..." Trenton whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded. Trenton walked us both towards the closed door and I took one last glance at Shane. The Last thing I heard from him was a faint weak 'I love you and I'll never forget you or love anyone else.' then me and Trenton walked through the closed door. _

_"Mitch...Do you know why you're here again?" Trenton asked me when we were back in the white place. I shook my head. "Its time for you to make the choice..."_

_"What choice?" I asked._

_"Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?" He said standing in front of me. They are giving me the choice to die or live? "Its your Choice , Mitch." _

* * *

_**Shane's POV.**_

_57 minutes ago, they told me that my best friend and the love of my life is going to die. I haven't stopped crying since then. Its a wonder that I still have tears left in my eyes, I've been crying for 6 months. I haven't left her side since Mr. and Mrs. Torres came in and told us the news. Nobody did actually. It seemed like everyone was too shocked to even get up and leave. _

_"Hello." Doctor Will said softly, getting into the room with 5 nurses. He received a few 'hi's and 'Hello's from everyone. He talked with Mitchie's parents for a few minutes before he headed towards her bed. My mum came over to me and hugged me tightly , allowing me to cry on her shoulder. _

_Suddenly, The beeping noise stopped and everyone's loud sopping was the only thing that's heard from the room. _

_Here goes my life. Here goes my best friend. Here goes the love of my life. _

_I cried harder , my arms tightening around my mum._

_I can't believe she's gone. _

_I didn't even get to tell her that I love her. _


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Smiles

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I'm sorry for the heart attack I gave you last chapter but you'll have another one this chapter. But I promise that its a GOOD heart attack not a bad one. _**

**_Enjoy the chapter. I know you're going to love me again after it ;) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp rock. I only own MY story and I don't own the characters as well. _**

**_Read , Enjoy and tell me what you think. ;) _**

* * *

**_Shane's POV..._**

**_BEEP. _**

**_BEEP. _**

**_BEEP._**

_Great. Fucking great. So now I'm imagining that her heart is still beating? I'm pathetic.._

_I hug my mum tighter and cry harder._

**_BEEP. _**

**_BEEP. _**

**_BEEP._**

_I took my head off my mum's shoulder so fast as the beeping noise returns again. I looked at everyone with a hopeful look in my eyes, They all had the same emotion in their eyes along with shock. I looked at the doctor to see him smiling slightly. They took her off the life support a few minutes ago. That means..._

_"HER HEART IS BEATING ON ITS OWN" I yelled wiping my eyes while a big smile made its way to my face. I hugged my mum tightly then pulled away and ran towards Mitchie's bed. I took her warm hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. What shocked me was the squeeze I got in return. I looked at everyone with a shocked look on my face to see that they have a shocked look as well._

_"What?" I asked. I'm the one who felt her squeeze my hand so why are they shocked? Nate pointed at her bed and I gave him a confused look and turned around to see... _

_"Oh My God." To say that I'm shocked is fair. Mitchie's Big brown eyes were looking back at me. She had a small smile on her face. I looked back at My mum , dad and Nate with my mouth hanging open. They all smiled before nodding at me answering my unasked question. I looked back at Mitchie and a smile made its way to my face again. _

_"Hi." Mitchie whispered with a big smile on her face and I've never felt happier. Tears ran down my face again but I knew that they're happy tears. I can't believe that I almost lost her. _

_"Is this real? I'm not dreaming , right? Can someone pinch me or something?" I asked looking at everyone in the room. They all had an amused look on their faces. Miley stepped forward and Pinched my arms so hard. "OW!" I yelled stepping away from her._

_"You asked for it ,Shane." She said smiling. _

_"Oh my god...THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!" I exclaimed loudly and everyone laughed while Miley stepped forward again and pinched me. "**Miley. **Stop pinching me. It hurts." _

_"Well you gotta stay quiet if you want me to stop..." She trailed of shrugging. _

_"What if I don't stay quiet?" I asked smirking and she smirked back before pinching my cheek really hard. "OWWWWWW!" I yelled as I tried to get away from her. Everyone laughed at me -and Miley- but the only laugh that caught my attention was Mitchie's. I looked back at her in time to see her frown then groan under her breath. _

_"What's wrong? Something hurts?" I asked going back to her side and kneeling beside her bed while taking her hand in mine._

_"No...Nothing hurts ...But my throat is kinda dry so ...its hurts...a little." She said clearing her throat a few times._

_"Here. Drink this it'll make you feel better." The doctor said while opening a small water cup and helping her with drinking it. _

_"Thanks , Doctor Will." She said smiling at him after she finished drinking the water. The doctor's eyes widened in confusion and surprise because of the fact that she called him by his name. In fact , everyone in the room was staring at her wide eyed. _

_"Um...I don't mean to be rude but...How do you know my name? I haven't introduced myself to you yet." The doctor asks the question that we all want to know the answer for. I mean, She didn't even hesitate. It was like she already knew it._

_"OH! oh...I knew it from...uh.." She trailed off looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the doctor and she smirked. "Your name tag? Its written on the tag right there..." She said pointing at his name tag. _

_"Ohh...Sorry then...Um, Anyways we'll leave you guys to catch up then I'll be back to run some tests on you to tell you when you can get out." He said before helping her in a more comfortable position by pressing on a button on the side of the bed that made the top half of her bed go upwards until it was in a semi-normal sitting position. _

_"Thanks , Doctor." Mitchie said smiling at him._

_"No problem and by the way , You can call me Will. I'm only 26 years old." The doctor said and Mitchie laughed._

_"Okay Will." Mitchie said winking at him. He shook his head with a smile before getting out of the room with the nurses. _

_We all took turns in hugging her and 'welcoming her back'. When It came to Nate we all froze , waiting for her next action, But she surprised us once again. _

_"What are you waiting for , Natey? Come on , hug me. I missed you." She said smiling at him while he stared at her for a few minutes then wrapped his arms around her. _

_"I'm sorry, Mitch." He whispered in her ear. _

_"Its okay , Nate. We'll talk later." She whispered back. I only heard because I was so close to Mitchie. Nate pulled back smiling gratefully and Mitchie smiled at him then winked at him playfully and he laughed. "Okaaaaay! Tell me ,what did I miss? Anything interesting?" She said clapping her hands excitedly. She's SO freaking cute. _

_"Well..." Selena started. "I'm gonna be a big sister in a month or less." _

_"Oh My God. That's so awesome. I'm SO happy for you and I'm SO ready to babysit her/him." She said hugging Selena. _

_"Well ...You better be ready then. I'm new to the babysitting thing. You'll be stuck with helping me babysit ...**Her."** Selena said pressing on the 'Her' _

_"Oh my god. I love baby girls. Did you choose a name yet?" Mitchie asks._

_"Yeah. But its a secret." She said and Mitchie pouted as Selena stuck her tongue out. _

_"You suck." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at her before smiling. "What else did I miss?" _

_"Well..." Miley said smirking before she raised her right hand in Mitchie's face. _

_"Oh. My. God." She said 'surprised'. I don't know about everyone else but it kinda sounded like she's faking being surprised. Maybe its just me, though. "He proposed? When?" Again the surprise sounded fake._

_"Yes he did and about 4 months ago." Miley said smiling._

_"I'm SO happy for you , Miles." She said hugging Miley. "Hey , Where's Maddie and Anna?" She asked._

_"We're here, Mitchie." a sleepy Madison answered before her eyes widened slightly. "Mitchie? MITCHIEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she ran an hugged Mitchie so tightly. _

_"Maddie, I can't breath.." Mitchie chocked out._

_"Sorry." Maddie said pulling away. "But you're awake...YOU'RE AWAKE." She yelled once again before hugging Mitchie again just not as tight as before. "I missed you so much." _

_"I missed you more, Maddie. But I'm here now." Mitchie said smiling at Maddie. _

_We talked more and more until the doctor came and told us all to go out of the room. We did as he said and waited outside the room. I was the last one out of the room and as I looked at the people in front of me , Memories from that day 6 months ago when I came out of Mitchie's room after her mother woke me up. The only difference is that , Everyone had a smile on his or her face and I wasn't miserable or crying. _

_30 minutes passed and one of the nurses came out and told us that we can get back into the room. We obeyed thanking her._

_"Okay. So Mitchie's body is almost healed. Her leg is completely fine and so are the few rips that were broken. Thankfully, Her concussion didn't cause any memory lose. It'll be kind of hurtful for her to walk or stand up all the time because she hasn't moved in six months. She might get headaches every now and then, They may be bad and unbearable or bearable. If she sticks to taking the medicine regularly, then It'll all go away fast enough. Anyways, She can get out of the hospital tomorrow night. I just want to keep an eye on her for another day , to see if there's any problems." The doctor explained smiling at us._

_Mitchie's mum started saying something but I was too busy to concentrate. I was looking at Mitchie and she was looking back at me. _

_I still can't believe that she's actually awake. _

_It seems like on of those **MANY **dreams I had of her walking up. _

_I'm so thankful right now. _

_I had a new goal in my life now. _

_It was to make Mitchie mine and only mine. _

_I'm going to get the girl that I love._

_Even if it means the end of the world. _


	9. Chapter 9: Movies

**HELLO READERS!**

**How are you guys doing? **

**I'm good and my mood is better :) **

**Anyways, let's get to business.**

**If you read my other story Starstruck , you'd know that this story is ending soon. So yeah , be ready ;) **

**I wanna say thank you for everyone who cared and left me a review , you guys rock! **

**This chapter is kinda risky. Some of you might think that it has moved kinda fast so please let me know in Reviews.**

**Without further talking/rambling , **

**Enjoy the Chapter. **

* * *

**Mitchie's POV **

Home, Sweet home. I'm so happy that I'm finally home. Even though I only spent a day in the hospital -technically. We came back about an hour or so ago and I've been in my room ever since.

I'm sure you all are wondering if I remember what had happened while I was in my coma-state, right?

Well the answer is , Yes. I do remember everything that had happened with Trenton in that white place. I remember everything I saw ...and heard.

That takes us to your next question, Do I remember what I heard Shane saying?

Which will lead me to say, Yes. I remember that he told 'Me' that he loves me.

AND I'm fully aware of the fact that I 'said' it back.

Does Shane know that?

No. He doesn't know...

...Yet.

"Easy There , Mitch." Shane's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I was getting up to go get myself some water and something to eat. Even though Shane has insisted that I shouldn't move unless its super necessary. Me being my stubborn self , I wanted to get myself my own cup of water and a snack.

"What?"

"I told you to not move unless its super necessary ...What's super necessary that you want to get up for?" He asked as he forced me back in bed before sitting on the edge.

"I wanted to get some water and maybe some Doritos or something..." I trailed off giving a sheepish smile at the end.

"You could've just told me to bring you that. The doctor said that you should at least rest for a few hours or something, Mitch."

"I know but I can move and I didn't want to bother you.." I said. "Why did you come to my room again anyways?"

"Oh that. You're mum and dad had to leave because they were called in work so they told me to take care of you. SO I came here to tell you that they left and that its just you and me now.."

"Unfortunately.." I said sighing , acting as if I don't like the fact that its just us in the house. In reality , I was kind of happy.

"Oh.."

"OH MY GOD! Did you believe me? I was kidding. You know I love spending time with you." I said before pushing his shoulder lightly.

"I love spending time with you too, Mitch." He said with a bright smile on his face and I couldn't help but blush and smile SO wide that I could feel my dimples coming out.

"Only spending time with me?" I said smirking slightly as he blushed.

"You know I love everything about you, Mitch."

"Me too, Shaney boo." I said blushing.

"So ...um ...What do you want to do for today? Your parents aren't coming home until midnight...Tomorrow." Shane said after a few seconds of silence.

"Tomorrow? Where are they going?"

"I don't know I guess somewhere in Vegas."

"Oh okay. I guess we could watch movies" I said before grinning wide. "ANDDDDD We can eat some gummy bears , Doritos , Ice-cream , Pop corn, Tacos. Drink some Pepsi."

"Woaaah! Slow down you're gonna get a sugar rush that way."

"I don't care. I haven't eaten any of those crap for SIX months."

"Okay, Okay. We'll do all of that."

* * *

"Okay, So I have Doritos, Gummy bears , Ice-cream and Pepsi. Now what movie?" He said as he set everything down on the table in the theater room. Yes , we had one in my house and so does Shane. Pretty cool , huh?

"Hmmm..." I said as I tried to choose between the movies. "I don't know.."

"Are you feeling old or new movies?"

"Old." I said.

"How about this one?" Shane said holding a up the DVD for a movie called 'Mannequin'. It was released in 1987. I read the summary on the back and I found it quite interesting.

"The summary sounds cool so Yeah , lets watch it." I said and Shane nodded before he went and putted the movie in the DVD player and sat beside me on the couch before pulling me into him by putting his hand around my waste. He then reached forward and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

He pressed play on the remote control and the movie started.

About two or so hours later , The movie ended. It ended with the Mannequin coming back to life forever. Surprisingly , It was a pretty good movie. But it was mostly romance. I liked horror movies more.

"Well?"

"I liked it."

"Score to Shane. You liked something other than a horror movie."

"I still don't know why you hate horror movie..."

"I don't hate them , I'm just not a big fan of them. I like comedy more." I nodded. "Can we watched Dumb and Dumber now, please?"

"Ugh...Fine. But I'll pick the next one." I said groaning.

"DEAL." Shane shouted as he grabbed the DVD and inserted it in the DVD player after taking out the one we just watched.

I never watched this movie before (A/N: Neither did I, tbh.) but It was funny. I laughed a lot.

"So what do you want to watch now?" Shane said placing the empty ice-cream bowls on the table.

Hmm...I gotta have fun with this one...

"The Notebook." I knew that Shane didn't like chick flicks.

Shane groaned. "Remember we made a deal..." I said smirking and Shane groaned once more.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms before he inserted the movie and pressed play before pulling me into him and opening the Doritos.

When the movie ended , I saw Shane raise his free hand sneakily so that I don't see him doing so and wiped a tear away.

"Is _The_ Shane Grey crying? After watching the Notebook?"

"I'm a sensitive guy when it comes to these situations. Okay?" He defensed.

"Okay , okay. Mr. Sensitive." I laughed. "HEY! Let's make a cake!" I clapped my hands excitedly and got up and ran out of the room without giving Shane a chance to reply. I heard his loud laugh coming from behind me.

I took out all what we'll need as soon as I reached the kitchen. I wanted to eat a chocolate cake.

About 2 hours later our shirts were covered in flour and the cake was done and we were in the process of decorating it. We were writing on it with white chocolate and sprinkles with some fruits.

"SHANE!" I shouted as he whipped his chocolate filled fingers on my nose. He laughed loudly throwing his head back as he always did while laughing.

"Oh..My ...God." He said between laughs. "You should've seen your face , Mitch."

"Meanie." I said pouting and crossing my arms childishly across my chest.

"Oh here I'll wipe it off." He said before grabbing a tissue and whipping my nose.

"Thanks.." I trailed off as I stared into his eyes. We both stared into each others eyes and I barely felt Shane's hands move upwards before cupping my cheeks and stroking them with his thumbs softly.

"You're so beautiful, Mitch." I blushed.

"I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too, Shane." Shane smiled before he started leaning in. He stopped before he leaned in some more before stopping. Can't he just do it?

Getting Impatient, I closed the gap between us by placing my lips on his soft ones. I was pulling away because Shane didn't react at all but then he moved his hands to the back of my head and started kissing me back. Oh my god. This is amazing. This is perfect.

I wrapped my arms around his head as we kissed. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue inside. Our tongue battled together.

Air becoming a problem we both pulled away. Shane stared at my eyes again before smiling and pecking my lips.

"I...I Love you, Mitchie." He said hesitantly and I grinned.

"I love you too , Shane" It was Shane's turn to grin before kissing me again. Decorating our cake was long forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10: Time

**Hey guys, how are you? **

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed :) **

**I updated chapter 18 of Starstruck last night so if you haven't checked that out please do and if you did but you didn't review then please review because reviews make my day :) **

**I love you guys so much :) **

**Anyways, I know you guys just want the Chapter so here it is...**

* * *

**Shane's POV **

**"**I...I Love you, Mitchie." I said hesitantly and Mitchie grinned.

"I love you too , Shane" It was My turn to grin before kissing her again. I just wanted to stay this way forever. Having her in my arms that way and kissing her senselessly. Forever won't even be long enough for me.

The feeling of her lips moving upon mine , Her arms wrapped around my neck , her fingers running through my hair every now and then and her tongue fighting mine for dominance. It all feels over whelming and mind blowing to me.

Oxygen seemed to have a problem with me today so I had to pull away from her tempting lips. I rested my forehead on hers and smiled at her. She smiled back at me before disappointment flashed in her eyes replacing the happiness that was there.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked stroking her flushed cheeks.

"Shane...I'm not ready." She whispered before pulling away from me completely and walking towards the living room. Confused , I followed her silently.

"Not ready for what?" I asked sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I'm not ready for this , Shane." I think she saw my confused look because she sighed before continuing. "I know that I sound crazy, but Shane...For me its seems like I broke up with Nate ...Your **Brother** last night...Not six months ago. I can't wake up and just jump into a new relationship like that...Also as much as I came to know that I Love you...I can't date you.."

"W-why?" I stuttered a little hurt.

Mitchie sighed before answering me. "You're Nate's brother, Shane. The guy I thought that I was in love with..."

"So what if I'm his brother?"

"I can't ruin you guys' relationship...I'm not a family ruining person ,Shane." She said half angrily. "I need time to ...Sort my emotions ,Shane. I need to know how I really truly feel. I don't want to hurt you at the end if I realize that I wasn't ready."

I stayed silent for a few minutes thinking about her words. She didn't say that she'll never date me, She just said that she needs time after all...

"...Okay. If that's what you need , then I'll give it to you, Mitch." I said and offered her a smile. She leaned forward and pecked my lips softly before pulling away and hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I'd do anything if it means that I'll still have Mitchie with me. I'd do anything for her. I'd even jump off of a cliff for her.

"I'm SO sorry ,Shane." She said into my ear and I shivered at the feeling.

"I know how you feel , Mitch. Don't apologize, bab- Mitch." I corrected myself quickly and she laughed.

"I said I needed time...I didn't mean that you can't call me babe or baby ,Shane." She laughed some more and I joined her. She pulled away from me.

"Okay ,Babe." We both laughed some more. "Okay, Enough laughing. We still have to finish the cake, baby."

"Ohh...I forgot about that. Let's get to work." She said getting up.

"Well, What can I say? My lips are quite distracting..." She laughed and punched my chest. "Ow! Feisty, I Like that." I winked at her. She punched my chest again grinning. "Okay , Okay. Let's get to work." I mimicked her. She laughed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Six months later... (Month: August Day: August 15th) **

"Mmm..." Mitchie moaned before blushing, "Sorry.." She grinned innocently. I laughed at how cute she looked.

"Don't worry. I basically made all the food so It sure is too good that its making you moan." I smirked and Mitchie hit my chest again. "OW!"

"Jerk!" She placed her empty plate on the coffee table and moved her attention back to the big screen in the home theater , in my house. We were watching a Pretty little liars marathon - More like, Mitchie forced me into it. But I gotta admit, Lucy Hale and Ashley Benson are so damn hot. Don't get me wrong , I mean even though they're hot , I still think that Mitch is WAY Hotter. So...

"OMG...Keegan is So HOT!" Mitchie said and I turned to the screen again to see Keegan Allen (Toby) standing there shirtless and basically naked with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh C'mon. I can be WAY Hotter than that." I said smirking.

"You CAN but you aren't. Sorry not sorry." She said smirking as well. My smirk fell before it was replaced with a mischievous grin. I started slowly unbuttoning my Black button up.

"What are you doing ,Shane?" Mitchie said her eyes moving with my fingers as they continued to unbutton the buttons of the shirt.

"Showing you how hot I am." I stated simply before taking the sides of my unbuttoned shirt and taking it off.

"Oh my god..." Mitchie shrieked covering her eyes. I smirked.

"Oh Come on ,Baby. Open you pretty eyes. You know you want to see what you're missing." I said my smirk getting bigger as she shook her head.

"Shane...Put your shirt on please." She said with her hands still covering her eyes. I took her hands in mine and started _Pulling _them away from her eyes. "Stop." I continued until her hands were away from her eyes. She had her eyes closed tightly. With her hands still in mine, I ran them down my chest starting from my neck to about my waist and repeating the action until she finally opened her beautiful eyes.

"See.."

"Let go.." She whispered.

"Not until to tell me that I'm hotter than Keegan." I smirked again.

"N-No.."

"Well then," I said before my fingers made contact with her _bare_ sides. Don't think about what you're thinking. She isn't naked, She is wearing a black crop top that reached above her belly button and a pair of light blue jean shorts.

"SHANE" She squealed as I continued tickling her sides. "S-StoooooooP" she laughed and squirmed under me.

"I'm not stopping until you say that I'm hotter than Keegan." I said tickling her some more.

"Okay okay..." I stopped tickling her so that she can talk properly. "I , Mitchie Torres, am hotter than Keegan." She said and I immediately started tickling her even more.

"Hey , Shane. Do you know where -Oh My God. Get a room guys." Nate said getting into the room.

"Last time I checked, we are in a room." I said grumbly and getting up from my place on top of Mitchie.

"Oh Thank god you came , Nate. This dumbass didn't want to stop tickling me until I admitted that he's hotter than Keegan Allen." Mitchie said as she ran and hid behind him and Nate laughed.

"I am hotter." I protested.

"Oh C'mon ,Shane. We all know that I'm hotter than you." Nate said smirking and Mitchie groaned.

"No I am." I said.

"Nope I am."

"I am Hotter than-" I started.

"STOP!" Mitchie shouted and we both quieted down. "Thank you, Now Nate I need to talk to you." Mitchie said.

"Yeah sure, Is now good?" Nate asked as scratched the back of his neck.

"YuP" Mitchie said popping the P.

"'Kay lets go to the studio?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back ,Shane." She told me before kissing my cheek and grazing my chest with her fingers quickly before winking at me and leaving the room with Nate.

I smiled to myself as I sat down and decided to watch something more manly.

* * *

_**Mitchie's**_** POV**

It has been six months since I had told Shane that I loved him. We've been flirting with each other ALOT. We even had a few make out sessions here and there. Nobody knew anything ,though.

A lot has happened in those months too. Selena's sister was born and she is one of the prettiest babies ever. They named Her Sofia Grace Gomez and everyone that has seen her fell in love with her at the exact same moment. I've never seen Selena happier. Her album 'Slow down' just came out and is doing really good.

Miley and Liam are still going strong and they're so happy together. They haven't started planning the wedding yet though.

Nate and Caitlyn are going strong ,too and they're REALLY cute together. They love each other so much and Nate is always in his best mood when he's around her. Getting to know her, I found that she is a sweet heart. She's my age and she loves producing music. And thanks to her, Nate is not a jerk anymore. She's one of my best friends now.

Me and Nate have talked about everything that has happened between us and agreed to leave it in the past and move on and forget. And now we're Best friends amgain.

It seemed liked everything is falling into place.

Except me and Shane.

I can finally say that I'm ready to date him but I have one thing to do before I tell Shane...

"So...What's up?" Nate asked as he sat the couch in the studio.

"I gotta ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me." I said nervously sitting down beside him.

"Ok shot." He said.

"Would you get mad if me and Shane dated each other?" I said

"Me? Oh my god, No. I'd be SO happy for you guys." He said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Mitch, You make my brother happy, SO Happy, He loves you so much and I know you love him too. I see the way you look at each other. I'd never be mad."

"I Love you ,Brother." I hugged him.

"Love you too ,Sister." He said pulling away. "Just tell me if he ever hurts you and I'll make sure to shove a stick up his ass." I laughed at this.

"Okay I promise." I giggled. "I'll need a favor, though."

"Sure. What is it?" He smiled and I told him what I had in mind for Shane's birthday.

I have ten days until his birthday. I'm gonna make sure that its his best birthday celebration ever.

I can't wait.

* * *

_**SO? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **_

**Who watched the TCAs? **

**It was full of Nemi and Jemi this year. And who heard the full version of Heart by heart? I did. **

**If you didn't , then you definitely gotta do so. You won't regret It :) **

**Can you guys guess what the Birthday surprise? **

**Also , I'd like to see what you guys want Mitchie to be wearing in the B-D party so if you have a dress , feel free to link it. Idc whether Demi wore or not :) **

**So let me know in the reviews :) **

**Love you guys! *Kisses* **

**P.S. I Love long reviews ;) **

**Until next time, **

**Haneen. **


	11. Chapter 11: Gold

**Hello my fellow readers! **

**How are you doing? **

** Its sad for me to see that this is the last chapter ...technically it is. So yeah enjoy it as much as you can guys :) **

**By the way, Mitchie's dresseS are already posted on my profile so please check them out because I won't be able to give you the exact description of the look.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV (August 20th) **

Its time. Time for Shane's birthday party. I looked at my look once more in the mirror admiring Selena's and Danielle's job.

Selena curled my hair into loose curls. Then she pulled two big strands of my hair and pinned them to the back of my head with poppy pins after teasing the crown of my head with a teasing comp. And to hide the poppy bins, She took three small Blue hair ornaments and added one to each side in my hair so that all the pins were hidden. I Really liked how my hair looked, Its elegant and it suits my dress really well.

Danielle worked on my nails. She colored them with a royal blue nail polish before adding a glittery gold nail polish on top of it because my other dress was gold.

After my hair and nails were down I kicked them out of my room to get dressed. I mean they had to put their dresses on too. I still had to do my make up and put myself inside the dress.

I applied foundation and concealer on my face and blended them in. Then to set everything in real quick, I took my L'Oreal true match press powder and applied it to my face with my big fluffy brush. I applied a smoky eye shadow using brown , gold and dark brown eye shadow. When I was done with eye shadow , I took my black pencil eyeliner and applied it to my bottom water line and my tight line as well.

To finish off my eyes, I took the fake lashes I bought and stacked as close as I can to my lash line them before applying my rocket volume express mascara by Maybelline to blend the real and fake lashes together. I applied a very , very light pink colored , almost gold, lip stick to my lips and using the same lip stick , I applied it to my cheeks as a blush color. I blended it with my fingers and I was done.

I went to my closet and took off my robe before putting on my Chiffon, Silk Like Satin royal blue dress. It was a floor length sleeveless dress, with a sweet heart neckline that had a twist like decoration in the middle. The straps were shapped in an 'X' shape on my back. It was really gorgeous.

Taking my seven inch black platform heels, I slipped them on and now I was done.

I went back to the mirror. Something is missing. OH I know what's missing...

I went to my jewelry box and opened it before pushing items frantically until I found the necklace I wanted.

It was a simple silver necklace with a big heart locket dangling from it. Shane brought it to me as a Christmas gift last year and I always wore it for extra good luck. It had 'MS Forever' engraved on the outer part of the locket. When you open it , There's a picture of me and Shane smiling brightly at the camera on one side and on the other, the was a picture of us both looking into each other's eyes and smiling from that time we performed on American Idol.

I slipped it on a long with my infinity ring which is also my purity ring. I took my simple silver earings that has a little heart dangling from it. Shane bought it to me as a second Christmas gift saying "You can't have a necklace without the matching earing now do you?"

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I yelled as I admired my look once more. I heard the door open and looked towards it and smiled at Selena and Dani who popped their heads into the room. "Hey Sel, Hey Dani..." I trailed off as I turned my attention to the mirror again and they laughed.

"He's here ,Mitch. He's downstairs." Selena said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said a little nervous. I mean , I can see that I look pretty but is Shane going to see that? I sure hope he does.

"Don't worry, Mitch. You look beautiful. Shane won't know what hit him when he sees you." Dani reassured me as she came towards me before standing behind me in front of the mirror.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be pretty excited after he sees you" She winked at me and I blushed. She was wearing a simple blue form fitted mini dress that ended mid-thigh. Its top was a tight fitted halter top. The dress had a sheer speckled gold overlay and Ruffles accenting the bottom. She paired it with a pair of black 7 inches peep toe pumps. Her hair was in beach waves and she simply looked gorgeous. I'm really jealous. She looks beautiful in nothing but sweat pants or an oversized sweatshirt with no make up on. Jason is a damn lucky man. (A/N: Danielle's dress at the Badgley Mischka Spring 2013 fashion show. Just google that to see the dress)

I looked at Selena to see her in an empired waist dress with a sweetheart neckline. It ended just above mid thigh. With a chiffon piece attached going across the dress that hung short of the floor. (Imagine Selena's TCA's 2011 Dress)

"C'mon let's go. Nate is going to call our names soon." Danielle said. I wish Miley could've came but she's on tour right now and she couldn't cancel any of her shows unfortunately.

"Okay, Let's go." I said as I grabbed the bottom half of my dress up in my hand so that I don't trip while walking, before walking out the door with them.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier, Shane's POV.**

"Nate, If we're going home , then why the hell am I wearing a tux?" I asked. Me and Nate went to get a new hair cute. I changed my hair from the messy curls I had in it before , to the rockstar hairstyle I had now. They shaved the side of my head to give the look a more 'Sexy' style (Joe's Fast Life hair style). I really liked it. I hope Mitchie likes it ,too.

"Because Mitchie told me to tell you to do so." Well, if that's the deal. Nate opened the front door and went inside. I followed his suit and found myself engulfed with total blackness.

"Nate?" I asked looking around. I swear he was by my side a few SECONDS ago. "Nate? Where the hell are you?"

"SURPRISE" Suddenly the lights were switched back on and I found myself in front of about a hundred or so people. I almost forgot that its my birthday.

"Wow, guys thank you. You didn't have to do this." I said smiling at them.

"Well we didn't do anything, So don't thank us." Nate said winking. Who did it then? "MUSIC GUYS. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED...AGAIN" Nate yelled into the Microphone in his hands and the music started. I walked through the see of people and said my hi's and hey's to them. I saw my parents standing with Mitchie's and I talked to them for a while before moving on to say hi to more people.

"Hey, Shane." A sweet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Nina Debrov , My friend, standing there in a beautiful blue floor length sparkly dress. It had a slit starting from about her mid thigh till the end of the dress. She looked pretty.

"Hello, Nina. Its been so long since I have seen you." I said hugging her.

"You too ,Shane." She hugged me back Before pulling back.

"You look beautiful, by the way." I told her truthfully and she Smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

"Do you , by any chance , know why all the girls here are wearing either gold or blue or both and the guys are wearing either blue or gold ties?" I asked.

"Well, The invitation said that the main theme color of the party was Royal blue and/or Gold , because blue is one of your favorite colors . So yeah." She said and I opened my mouth to say something but Nate cleared his throat in the Microphone.

"May I get your attention please?" He said and everyone turned towards him. "Thank you. Shane , Jason and David Henri , will you guys please stand on each side of the right staircase, Please?" Confused , Me and David did as we were told and I stood in front the right side of the stair case while David stood next to me on the Left side with Jason.

"Now , Please give it up for Miss Mitchie Torres , Miss Danielle Jonas and Miss Selena Gomez." He said and after a second Mitchie , Danielle and Selena appeared at the top of the staircase. They had their hands linked together and with a bright smile on their faces , they started descending down the stairs.

The people all around us were clapping their hands but I couldn't hear them as I looked at Mitchie. The only word I can form right now was 'Wow'. Everything from her soft brown hair to her silky royal blue dress screamed perfection. It should be illegal for someone to look this beautiful.

"Shane , Jason and David, You may step forward and take your girls." Nate said and I moved towards Mitchie. I took her hand in mine and helped her down the rest of the steps as Jason and David did the same with their girls.

"You look beautiful, Mitch." I managed to form in my awestruck state.

"You think so?" And now I see that behind her confident face , she was nervous. I smirked at her.

"I would say so If it wasn't true." I winked at her.

"Okay , now everyone may go back to the dancing and the fun. HIT IT" Nate yelled and the music started.

"Now I get why my tie is Royal blue but why does it have gold strips?" I asked confused as we danced slightly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Mitchie winked. "Oh and I really love this hair cut. Its better than the last one." She winked once again before we both laughed.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

**"**Cait, do you know where Mitchie, Nate and Jason are? I can't find them anywhere." I asked Caitlyn. She was wearing a royal blue glittery mini dress that had a corset-like top and a pair of gold platform heels. She was standing behind the DJ equipment doing the stuff that the DJ people do.

She pointed behind me just as the lights dimmed a little. She smiled before going towards where she pointed and all I could do was follow her. She got on the stage before disappearing into its darkness.

All the people looked towards the stage that was outside our house in our enormous backyard. People begun cheering as one spot on the left of the stage was hit by the lights and Jason appeared under it. Another spot , the middle one, was hit by the lights and Nate appeared from under it with his drumsticks in his hands and the drums in front of him. The third spot was lit as another guitarist that I recognized as one of Mitchie's appeared under it.

Jason and the guitarist , who I think his name was Mike, Started playing an unfamiliar tone. It was a pretty catchy one. Nate joined them and I could tell that this song depended mostly on the drums and guitars. I could also tell that the other instruments that were heard were recorded.

"**I've been trying to let it go**  
** But these butterflies I can't ignore**  
** Cause every time that I look at you**  
** Know we're really catch 22**  
** We've been friends for so long but I**  
** Need to tell you what's on my mind**  
** I'm sick and tired of playing games**  
**'Cause I know that you feel the same" **

Mitchie appeared on the stage in a pretty Gold pleated dress with a plunging neckline and the sides cut out. It ended mid-thigh and she paired it with what looked like , light purple tights and a pair of gold heels. She had a thin gold belt around the waist of the dress which was a little bit under her breast and just under the cutout sides. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with a few strands of hair framing her beautiful face. (Victoria Justice dress in the gold music video)

I got the memo that this song is about me and I smiled so big as I clapped along with the guests. I watched Mitchie move around the stage as if she's flying. She always looks like she's having fun when she performing and this performance is no exception. She looked at me and winked.

**"I Know you inside out,**  
** So I'm asking now**  
** Take a chance on me**  
** How much clearer can I be?**

** Hey, boy, watcha gonna do**  
** If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**  
** You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company**  
** So bet your money on me**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**

** Do I really need to spell it out?**  
** My heart skips when you're around**  
** I got everything that you need**  
** So come on baby get close to me**  
** So confused that i'm not surprised**  
** From greater bells, and rolled the dice**  
** Know all your moves, dont know why I fall**  
** Should put me out, but I want it all**

** I Know you inside out,**  
** So I'm asking now**  
** Take a chance on me**  
** How much clearer can I be?**

** Hey, boy, watcha gonna do**  
** If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**  
** You , me, good as can be, want to be more than your company**  
** So bet your money on me**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**

** Na na ra ta ra ta ta **  
** I'm Gold, Gold**  
** Na na ra ta ra ta ta **** I'm Gold, Gold**

** Been to cool just to tell you straight out**  
** But by now I wish you figured it out **

**I wish you figured it **

**I wish you figured it I wish ya**  
** You're not a fool you see what I'm about,**  
** So by now I think you figured it out **

**I think you figured it out**

** I think you figured it out I think ya!**

**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do**  
** If you want me like I want you,**

** then man up and make your move**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**  
** You, me, good as can be, **

**want to be more than your company**  
** So bet your money on me**  
** I'm Gold, Gold**

** Na na ra ta ra ta ta **  
** I'm Gold, Gold**  
** Na na ra ta ra ta ta **  
** I'm Gold, Gold**"

Everyone including me cheered as she ended the song. This song was...amazing. Everything about it was amazing. The lyrics , the tone ...Mitchie's voice. But most of all its message.

She wants me to make my move so that means that she ready , right?

She bowed on the stage before looking at me with her award winning smile. She winked at me before waving and running of the stage.

Selena got on the stage next to perform something and Nate , Jase and Mike traded places with her guitarists and drummer. I didn't stick around to see what she was going to perform or to talk to my brother. I just went the way Mitchie went to and waited for her by the staircase. I knew that she was changing from her performance outfit.

After fifteen minutes she walked down the stair in a sparkly gold mini and when I say mini , I mean MINI , dress with suede pumps. When she was near enough I noticed that she had a fresh makeup. Her cheeks were now more pink than they were at the beginning of the party and her eyes were more dramatic than they were.

Her dress showed a LOT of cleavage that basically left a little bit to your imagination and her pumps made her legs look so long. She looked sexy and fierce with her hair scrunched up and pulled back in an elegant style than matched her dress perfectly.

She left me in an awestruck state for the second time this night.

"Well hello there , Hot stuff." I said smirking as she was right in front of me. She blushed and I smirked even more.

"Like what you see?" She said as she caught me staring at her boobs and legs yet again.

"I wouldn't lie and tell you that I don't because , obviously I like what I see." I said huskily as I pulled her towards the dance floor in the backyard. An upbeat song started playing. Me and Mitchie danced together but eventually it turned it grinding. She turned her back to me and she started grinding on me, hard. I grabbed her hips in my hands as I thrusted my lower half in hers.

Much to my ...excitement 'down there', the song ended. Another one started but I recognized it as Drop it low by Ester Dean Ft Chris Brown.

**"Drop it, drop it low, girl**

** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**

** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl"**

I was about to grab Mitchie's hips again but Selena came to her in a sparkly gold corset top and blue shorts. She pulled her towards the stage and I followed them because Selena mentioned for me to come too.

** "Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**

** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
** Drop it, drop it"**

Mitchie and Selena joined Caitlyn and Dani were all wearing sparkly gold corset tops and blue shorts like Selena. Selena went with the girls in the back and Mitchie stood in the front before they all begun moving their hips with the beat of the song.

**"This is for Polow's bitches, for money making bitches**  
** All my ladies, throw your hands in the air**  
** I got Patron in my cup and I don't give a fuck**  
** The baddest bitch in the club right here**

** They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it**  
** Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor**  
** You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it**  
** Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low**

** Yeah boy, you like that**  
** I can tell that you like that**  
** Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes**  
** Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom"**

I watched as Mitchie's hips moved effortlessly with the beat. She was moving In a very , very sexy way. I watched as her dress rose up even more so that it was only covering her ass. Jason was too busy watching Dani. Truth be told , I didn't even know that Dani could move her hips like that. Maybe she can for Jase but I didn't think she could do it in front of all these people. She's a little shy.

**"Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
Drop it, drop it low, girl**

**Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
**(Move that ass around)**  
**Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
**(Move that ass around)**  
**Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
**(Move that ass around)**  
**Drop it, drop it low, girl**  
**(Move that ass around)**

**Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it low, girl  
(Move that ass around)  
Drop it, drop it"**

A loud BOOM was heard as the music changed back to another upbeat one and the girls came down from the stage. The Girls left the stage and each one went her way. Mitchie made her way towards me breathless. I didn't even let her approach me completely before I grabbed her hips tightly in my hands and pulled her towards my body.

I thrust my lower body harshly into her making sure that she felt how hard I am because of her little performance. I crashed my lips on hers hungrily as we both grinded down on each other.

She kissed me back , her arms going to my neck in an instant. I bit her bottom lip before pulling away and sucking on it. "You." suck "have" suck "no idea" suck "how" suck "you" suck "made me" suck "feel"

"Mmm... Sh-Shane...Not here." She chocked out through her moans. "One more hour till everybody leaves...Just one...more." She said kissing me.

"Mmm...fine..." I pulled away. She gasped hard for air before giving me a peck on the lips. "I gotta as you something, though" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" She asked raising her head from my shoulder. During our make out session , the song has moved to a slow one so we were both swaying with the music.

"If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move." I sang softly to her and she smiled at me. "You want me to make a move , right? That's what the song was about?" She nodded. "Well then...Michelle Toress, Will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend? Will you give me the honor , happiness and pride to be able to call you mine?"

If its possible her grin got even bigger that you can see her dimples from the end of the dance floor. "Yes and Yes. I'll give you the owner , happiness and pride to call me yours." She said as she pecked my lips repeatedly. I grinned at her.

"You have no Idea how long I've been wanting to make you mine, Mitch."

"It was about time , Shaney boo." She winked at me before laying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you so much , Mitch." I whispered.

"I love you too , Shane. Oh and Happy birthday." She said as she placed a soft kiss on my neck and I did the same thing to her temple.

"Thanks , babe."

"For what?"

"For the best birthday party and present, ever. You're the best."

"You don't have to thank me ,Shane. I'll do anything if I get to that beautiful smile on your face. That's all I need." She said looking into my eyes. I smiled as I dipped my head down and kissed her deeply slipping my tongue in her mouth.

I can't explain how happy I am right at this moment. I love her SO much. SO much.

Today was the best day...EVER.

Because today was the day I got to finally make her mine.

* * *

**XxXxXxXx The End XxXxXxXx **

**I hope that you guys have liked this chapter. Its the longest chapter that I've written in this story. **

**In case you guys are too lazy to check my profile for Demi's Dresses, then imagine Elena's dress in the Vampire Diaries episode when she was Miss mystic falls. Then the Sparkly one she wore after her performance was the dress that Nina wore at the InStyle/Warner Brothers party in Hollywood so google these and you'll find them easily. Her performance dress is again the one that Victoria Justice wore in The Gold Music video.**

**Danielle's dress is the one she wore at the the Badgley Mischka Spring 2013 fashion show. **

**Selena's Dress is the one she wore to the Teen choice awards 2011 and Caitlyn's ...Well you can imagine any blue dress that had a corset top.**

**You can google all the events where the dresses were worn and if you can't find them tell me in a review and I'll just link them to you :) **

**There may be an epilogue if you guys want more to the story so If you do want , please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the epilogue. **

**Also , If I do write an epilogue , do you want me to add an 'M' rated scene? Just say so and I will :) **

**I want to thank all the people that cared and reviewed. I also want to thank those people who were just silently reading this story. You guys are the people that made my continue this story from chapter one. **

**I want to thank ChippewaPrincess96 for helping me with the dresses this chapter. You're the best ;) **

**Anyways, My birthday was on the 19th and I finally turned 14 *Happy dance* So as a birthday gift ... Can you guys leave me a review? I'd be really grateful. **

**Until next time, **

**Haneen.**


End file.
